


Sparring

by OneCrazedUpDragon



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action, Bending (Avatar), F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneCrazedUpDragon/pseuds/OneCrazedUpDragon
Summary: Zutara One-shot. Zuko and Katara teach Aang the proper way to firebend. (Steamy kiss ensues)
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	Sparring

**Author's Note:**

> How You Doing Insane Gang!
> 
> I can't believe I haven't made a one-shot or fic about avatar before, I mean they are literally my childhood. My love was renewed once hearing that Netflix is making a live action series. I haven't watched the series in a long time but I alway liked Zutara but when that didn't happen in the series I wasn't mad. It wasn't until I was older and realized all the major character and plot holes about Kataang did I realize just how much the show fucked up on that aspect.
> 
> Everyone is aged up a little bit. Zuko, Sokka and Suki are 18, Katara is almost 17, Aang and Toph are 15 and a half. They will always be this old in my stories unless I say otherwise.
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights belong to the creators DiMartino and Konietzko and Nicktoons.

Katara was becoming restless from the full moon that was coming in the next couple of days. She could already feel some effects on her waterbending and being cooped up on Ember Island didn't help much at all.

She sat next to Toph watching Zuko teach Aang some more firebending techniques. It was hot that day so both boys had removed their shirts early on in practice.

Sokka and Suki were La knows where but she would rather not think about what her brother and girlfriend might be doing at this time.

Zuko was training Aang hard, there was only a week left before the comet and according to Zuko he still had a long way to go before mastering firebending.

"Aang, you're holding back, I need you to be more on the offensive." Zuko directed.

"I'm trying! My fire isn't strong enough."

Zuko sent a powerful fire kick, knocking Aang off balance and to the ground.

"Ozai will be relentless in attacking, you need to have the upper hand to switch from defense to offense."

Aang's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Zuko bit his lip to think of an example of what he means.

He glanced over to the side to see Toph and Katara.

"Katara? A little help over here?"

She stretched in her fire nation attire, exposing her midriff and her shirt inched higher. He prays to Agni that Toph can't hear his heart beating faster.

"What do you need?" She asks, making her way to the center of the training area.

"Spar with me, I'm trying to show Aang the difference between defensive and offensive attacks."

"Okay."

Zuko motioned for Aang to go near Toph. With their power, they'll need the whole space.

He motioned for her to attack first. She didn't hesitate to send a powerful water whip, striking him high which he countered with a blast of fire. He knew that she was just testing the waters.

Zuko ducked again under a wave and continued his momentum into a leg sweep, sending a stream of fire at her. She stopped it with a wall of ice. He tensed in a defensive stance since he couldn't see her but he knew that Katara could see him.

Sure enough two whips came from the opposite direction. He fought them off and produced a powerful enough fireball to destroy her ice barricade.

They went back and forth trading blows until it was hard to distinguish one element from the other.

They didn't hold back each blast looked like it could kill but they always either dodged or better yet deflected the attack. They were in synch that way.

Katara used one of her whips to grab him by the ankle to haul him closer to her. The movement did catch him off guard but while in the air he burned it off of him and landed in a crouch.

Water encased her two fists as she brought it down on Zuko's head. He had just enough time to ignite both his hands on fire. The by-product was a massive cloud of steam obscuring them from view.

Katara helped an equally panting Zuko to his feet. "Call it a draw?"

He nodded, taking in his surroundings. "You know this could be a great tool in battle, I don't think Aang can see us; the steam is too thick."

Katara quirked a teasing eyebrow and stepped closer to him. "You're sure they can't see us?"

Zuko scrunched his face in confusion at her behavior. "Yes? I don't se—"

His reason was cut off by the feeling of her soft lips on his. Her hand snuck around to cup his chin and jaw.

He was surprised at first before succumbing to the pleasant sensation. His own hands resting on her hips.

This was risky, they were keeping their relationship hidden from the group especially from Aang. They both knew of his infatuation with Katara and with the comet so close it'll just be another distraction for him. The only other person who probably has an inkling of what's going on is Toph but that's because she's impossible to sneak around.

Katara broke away slightly but kept their foreheads connected together.

"You're really beautiful when you bend you know that?" He whispered.

"I could say the same to you." She breathed out.

They only separated when they felt Aang use his airbending to blow away the steam.

"That was amazing you guys! It's an honor to have such powerful masters!" Aang gushed, talking excitedly about certain parts.

Toph clapped slow and sarcastically. She probably figured what was going on in the steam cloud.

"Sure was Twinkletoes, it sounds like Sweetness and Sparky here were getting pretty steamy."

Yep, of course, she knew.

Katara can only huff and flick a sprinkle of water at her.

**Author's Note:**

> A little short but I hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry if the battle itself seemed flat I not that good on writing them yet.
> 
> Make sure to Follow and Favorite for more one-shots.
> 
> Stay Crazy.


End file.
